Don't Heart It
by Leilani Brian
Summary: Kurt falls in love with Mr. Schuester; Santana uses a "friend" to lie to Puck; Mercedes has a freak dream; Finn tries to get back with Quinn; they sing amazing songs; too much more... Read it! :D


**Heart It**

* * *

Will was excited when he got into the New Direction's room that day.

"Hey, guys! Today I'm – Santana - ?" moved his head to a girl who was by her side.

"This is Michelle, Mr. Schue. My 3rd degree cousin, from Kansas. She's gonna stay in my house for a few days to meet the town."

Puck glanced, interested in the girl.

"Cool. Hello, Michelle." the girl waved her hand "And you know how to sing?"

When Michelle opened her mouth to answer, Santana said:

"No way, Mr. Schuester. Her voice's not so much... good."

The girl smiled nodding with her head.

"Anyway, comming back." Will turned again to the kids "That's the point: we've sang almost every kind of music, and I really wanted to know how you are on Gothic style; we need to be too original in that Regionals!"

He got next to the kids.

"Tina." gave her some papers "Could you show us?"

"Sure, Mr. Schue!" smiled and started singing "Bring Me To Life" (Evanescence). Will was doing the backvocal's part.

"'I can't wake up'"...

Kurt looked dreamily while watching Will singing 'I never realized how Mr. Schue's eyes are beautiful'...

"Hey, Santana!"

She turned her eyes from Brittany to Puck with a bad smile on her face while he was getting closer.

"That girl, Michelle... Where is she?"

"She had to go, my mom called her."

"OK. So, don't forget to give her my number, OK?" and turned back with a wink.

"Are you sure Puck's gonna believe in it?"

"He _is _believing, Brit" Santana said looking at the distant back of Puck, with the same smile.

"I can't believe that there are so dumb people like him -" Brittany commented with her deadpan face, looking his back too.

Quinn was taking something from her school locker when she saw Finn and Rachel walking with holding hands; Sam called her and, taking advantage, she turned her back to them, sensually. Finn looked quickly at her trommel.

"OK, enough!" Rach stopped walking and turned to Finn with folded arms.

"W-What?"

"Do you think I can't see your furtive looks at Quinn every time she's around?"

"I don't look - 'furtively' - at Quinn... Whatever it is."

"Finn, we need a time. This is not working." she pursed her lips and got far, looking sadly to his eyes, then turned back and walked away.

Finn made a sad and gangling face and turned, looking at Quinn and Sam talking and laughing. He looked at the floor and walked away.

"Hey, dad! How're you doing?" Kurt arrived at the tire shop with a smile from ear to ear and sat down.

"Hey, kurt! I'm fine – Some - new?" Burt asked noticing something different in his son.

"New? No, no, I'm just... - he started.

"I _know _this expression, Kurt, and it shows me you are in love" he wiped his hands on the cloth and turned to Kurt, smiling.

"In love? ...Dad, I'm happy with myself." chuckled oddly and stopped abruptly.

Kurt shunted his eyes and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go... I have a... song to prepare to tomorrow. Bye, dad."

"Bye, Kurt." Burt looked at him with a confusing expression while he was leaving the place.

They were all at the New Direction's room.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing a song?" Puck asked.

"Sure."

Puck sang Michelle (Beatles). While he was singing, Michelle was lookin at him passionately, and Santana holding a laugh.

" - You know, Kurt, I really needed telling that to someone... Kurt?"

"Oh, hi, Mercedes!" shunted his dreamily eyes from the ceiling and looked to his friend.

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?"

"I - "

"What's going on with you? You're kind of different, weird, these days -"

"I'm... I... Nothing, Mercedes. What were you talking about?"

"So, I said I had a dream last night... I dreamed with a handsome guy. Really handsome. And... Well, now I'm kinda in love with him; I'm in love with someone that not even exist - "

"Look, Mercedes, this is... weird." he said furrowing his brow thoughtfully "How was he?"

"He was blond, tall and with a really big mouth. Should fit many tennis balls in there..."

"Your body is weird. And ugly. Mine is marvelous. - Brittany commented.

"Hurry, Michelle!" the girl closed the zipper of her dress.

"These boobs are too much big, this is not my fault!" Michelle answered to Santana with a really weird voice.

Puck arrived in the hallway.

"Hey, girls... Hi, Michelle" added with a corner mouth smile.

"Hi, Puck. Britt, how about a strawberry juice?" asked Santana.

Brittany nodded smiling and they both walked out, leaving Puck and Michelle alone.

Quinn and Finn were alone at the footballs field.

"So, do you still think we have too much on common...?"

"Are you trying to get back with me?"

"I..."

Quinn kissed him.

"It was an 'yes'?" - Finn asked confusing.

"No, it was a kissgoodbye."

"What?"

"I'm dating Sam, Finn. And I really like him."

Quinn turned her back and walked away.

Finn sang 'Owner Of a Lonely Heart' (Yes).

"...And it was so freak! You know, I... Kurt?

"Oh, yeah, me too.

"'You too' what?" ...Kurt, what's going on with you?

"Mercedes, I..."

"You...?"

"I'm in love with Mr. Schue. You can laugh, if you want to, but he's so..."

"Look, Kurt, I don't wanna be rude, but: _hello-o_, Earth is calling you! Mr. Schue won't... Oh... My... God!" she looked at something behind Kurt: Sam.

Kurt turned.

"What?"

"The boy from my dreams, there he is!" she went toward**s** the boy.

"Wait right there, Mercedes. Mercedes!"

Was everybody in the Glee's room, again.

"What a hell, Santana?" Puck got into the room yelling.

She stood up andcrossed her arms.

"What happened? Did you finally decided to come out of the closet?"

"I told you he couldn't be so dumb" Brittany whispered to Santana.

"Why didn't you tell me that 'cousin' was an... Transvestite!

Everybody laughed loud.

"And now she... He... Whatever, is in love with me!"

"You really needed a startle, 'stallion'".

Santana sat smiling, her arms still crossed.

"You'regonnapaying meforthat,Santana!It won'tkeep like this!"

"Guys, let's... Try to keep calm, OK..." Will interrupted and Puck sat down, too angry.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?"

"Sure, Kurt"

Kurt got down and turned to the other guys.

"I've choosen a song that describes clearly my feelings for..." looked askance to Will "Someone."

He sang 'Never Be The Same'_ or _'Is This Love' (Cristopher Cross|Whitesnake) casting lovin glances at Will.

'I know this way of looking into my eyes' Will thought.

"Mercedes, I don't agree he might bethegreatandbiggestloveof your life, just because you had dreamed with him, even knowin you've never seen him. Who knows, all of a sudden**,** you've seen him quickly and and his imagestayed in your subconscious.I don't think you should deceiveyourself with these stuff, you know..."

Mercedes lowered her eyes.

"You shall be right..." she got up.

Will got into the room.

"Hey, Emma, have a second?"

She smiled.

Mercedes went away.

"It's about Kurt..."

"Burt had a heart attack again?"

"No, no. It's not Burt, it's Kurt. He... Well, he's in love with me and I...

"I think you've got enough experience to know what to do about this kind of situation, William.

Will looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled nodding.

"Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned and opened a huge smile when he saw who was calling him.

"Hi, Mr. Schue."

"Look, Kurt, I'm not trying to be rude with you, but I've made this mistake before, and I'm not going to do it again...

"W... What do you mean...?"

"I _know _the way you look to me, Kurt. But, look, I'm sure soon you'll find the right person for yourself.

Kurt nodded insecure, gulped and forced a smile. Will stared to him for a few seconds and walked away.

"I'd like to keep the reason of this song, hiding between me and Kurt" Kurt smiled "If you can understand." Mercedes said to the guys.

Mercedes sang 'My Heart Will Go On' (Celine Dion)

"Hey, Finn! I... want to apologize. I was, once more, wrong, and..."

"Don't start it, Rachel. I need a time."

Finn closed his school locker's door and walked away. Rachel watched sadly he walking.

Rachel was sitting on the bleacher of the football field and Finn got close to her.

Rachel looked up to him, sorrowfully, and then looked back to the floor.

"I guess we're not being too much good with ourselves." Sad sitting down.

Rachel didn't answer and he kept talking.

"You went wrong a couple weeks ago, and now it was my time, I mean, I dindn't do it on purpouse... You know, I think even after all I'm still afraid backing to be impopular... I'm sorry..."

She smiled and hugged him.

"I may sorry myself too. I've being too much annoying lately."

Finn watched the wind holding a laugh.

"Lately." repeated.

Rach broke away and stared to him.

"I just said it out loud, right?" asked an insecure Finn, still looking away.

She faced him while he looked askance to her, and then both of them laughed.

Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and started to sing the chorus of "The Greatest Love Of All" (Whitney Houston). He sang together. (without instrumental)

Was, once more, everybody on rehearsals's stage of Glee, except Kurt and Will, who was in the auditorium to evaluate their performance – as always.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. I've been inconvenient with you."

"That's fine, Kurt."

While they glanced, one for another, smiling, the song Anything But Ordinary (Avril Lavigne) started playing.

Kurt ran towards the stage and started singing the song, followed by the others.


End file.
